bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lone Wolf
"Severed from its pack, the Lone wolf walks continuously searching for a reason to keep on living. That will to live is valuable, not even worth everything in the world. What if that life was Amplified?" DING DING DING the school bell buzzed through the halls and into every classroom. Students arose from their seats and scurried to their next class. Standing out amongst the crowd was a tall young man, that many would label as 'handsome'. He stood still, as the crowd moved past him. Glancing around he watched as everything began to slow down. "So this is my brain... amplified" he thought walking through the crowd at normal speed. Stopping at a locker, he closed his eyes. With that, everyone picked up normal speed and everything seemed to go on as normal. He opened the locker, sorted through some books and pulled out a textbook. He placed it in his bag and made his way through the halls. Suddenly the loud speaker crackled and a loud voice roared through it. "Roland to the Principle's office, Roland... to the Principle's office" chimed the voice over the loud speaker. Looking up at the loud speaker, Roland let out a sigh and thought "What does that dumb blonde want now..." The Principle's Office Sitting outside of a door that had the words "PRINCIPLE" stenciled onto it in white letters, Roland skimmed through a Self-Esteem Magazine till he heard his name from the other side of the door. Standing up, he stepped inside and sighed at what he saw. The Principle was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and wearing a pair of Geta-Sandals. He had blonde colored hair, covered by a bucket hat and smiled when he saw Roland enter. "How's my favorite student doing?" asked the Principle in a calm tone. Not responding, Roland sat on the folding chair in the corner of the room and folded his arms. "Well?" asked the principle. "I'm fine, now why did you pull me out of classes Principle Principle Urahara?" Roland asked. "No reason, I just wanted to ask you if you felt that the Bell was a little slow before" said Principle Urahara jokingly. Locking eyes with the Principle, Roland smirked. "No, and if that is all I'll just head back to class then" he said standing and turning towards the door. His smile wiped away as Principle Urahara quickly moved his arm. Flying from his sleeve was a sharpened needle, going directly at Roland. His eyes quickly motioning towards the needle, Roland quickly dodged and leaped at the Principle. Inches from striking Principle Urahara's face, Roland felt his balance get knocked off as he fell towards the ground. "Ho- How'd you do that?" asked Roland standing up. "Bakudō # 8 Seki" Principle Urahara chimed. Not caring how or what the Principle did, Roland stood up wiped his sweater and turned away from Urahara. "How did you know I amplified?" he asked. "Amplified? If your referring to the speed enhancement ability you used, than yes I was able to sense it" Principle Urahara said. "I call it Amplification..." Roland said. "I guess its fitting, it does do as you imply" the Principle said folding his arms. Collecting his thoughts, Principle Urahara let out a sigh and said "Tomorrow, come back to my office after school. I can explain to you this power you discovered" Principle Urahara said. Interested in learning of his gift, Roland held up his fist as it began to glow with Spiritual Pressure. "Why not now?" he asked ready to strike down the Principle, aware of the consequences. "Cause your ideals are that of a child, you are a Lone Wolf..." Principle Urahara said. "Whats wrong with that?" Roland retorted, extremely annoyed. "Come back to me tomorrow, If you figure out whats wrong with it. I'll tell you everything you want to know and more" Principle Urahara said. Annoyed, Roland turned from the Principle and lifted his back pack over his shoulder. Opening the door, he left the office without a word. "Kisuke... are you sure he can help my situation?" asked a figure appearing from the shadows. "Don't worry, once he figures out the direction his life should take you'll see that he is the perfect one for this job" Principle Kisuke said. "Alright then... so will Shina really be able to help him realize this. "Hehe, most defiantly Han" Kisuke said as the figure came into vision.